Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to chip package, and in particular to an LED (light-emitting diode) chip package.
Description of the Related Art
A light-emitting diode is formed by forming an active layer over a substrate and depositing different conductive and semi-conductive layers over the substrate. The recombination radiation of electron and hole may produce electromagnetic radiation (such as light) through the current at the p-n junction. For example, in the forward bias p-n junction formed by direct band gap materials such as GaAs or GaN, the recombination of electron and hole injected into the depletion region results in electromagnetic radiation such as light. The aforementioned electromagnetic radiation may lie in the visible region or the non-visible region. Materials with different band gaps may be used to form light-emitting diodes of different colors. In addition, electromagnetic radiation in the non-visible region may be transferred to visible light through phosphorous lenses.
Since the light-emitting diode industry has recently tended towards mass production, any increase in the yield of manufacturing light-emitting diodes will reduce costs and result in huge economic benefits. Therefore, a simple method for manufacturing light-emitting diode chip packages that can effectively increase the yield without adding too many manufacturing steps or too much cost is needed.